Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is a Whitelighter-Witch Hybrid of the Charmed Ones and the youngest sister of the four. Powers & Abilities Basic Whitelighter Powers Paige has the basic powers of a half whitelighter. Basic Wiccan Powers Paige has the basic powers of a witch. But due to her Charmed status these powers are far more powerful than a normal witch. Power of Four Paige and her sisters allow her to be highly resistant to attacks, also being able to chant a "Power of Four" spell with her sisters and vanquish evil Orb Shield An orb shield allos Paige to shield herself and others from attacks by conjuring a shield to appear in front of her, allowing it to be as big as she wishes, though because of her Whitelighter half the shield appears with orbs. Deviation This ability allows Paige to deviate an object or power away from her via orb shield. She does so by creating a small and minor shield around her palm and holding it towards what she wants to defend herself from. Explanation Because all Warren powers(Move things with the mind, stop time, forsee the future)are tooken by her sisters, Paige does not get a special power, though because of her wiccan ancestory Paige must develop some time of special ability or power, in this case she earns the power to create an Orb Shield, which actually in all cases turns out to help the sisters especially since when it was developed it meant that all sisters have a deviative ability(Deviation - via Telekinesis, via Molecular Combustion, via Empathy, via Orb Shield). Power of Four Paige has difficulty adapting to her new life as a witch and whitelighter, even more so because she found out she had three sisters and a brother in law....and a soon to be brother in law. Though over time she surpassed the mastery of Phoebe and became as good as her sisters Piper and Prue. Glen & Paige Reuniting Together Around the time that Piper announces her pregnancy and Phoebe marries Cole, and slightly after Prue and Bane get married. Glen reunites with Paige and they start a convient stronger friendship since Glen is done with Australia and staying in San Francisco for a while, Paige agrees that Glen can stay with her at her apartment. Glen is invited only sometimes to the Manor with her since she does not want to expose the magic. Telling Him of Her Secret After Glen gets a job as a High School teacher he decides to meet Paige on a daily basis at the house, he catches them making a potion with the book and Paige is forced to tell Glen about there secret, Glen is terrified at first but optimistic, this puts a strain in there relationship and causes Glen to move out for a while. Glen soon returns after a year and tells Paige about his new girlfriend Samantha, Paige feels jealous and plans to break them up, pretending that she has a suspicion that she might be a demon or warlock, though Piper, Prue, and Phoebe all know the reality of it all....Paige loves Glen. After Glen finally consulting Paige about Samantha he realizes that Paige is jealous and unhappy he asks Paige about this and she explains to him that she doesn't want to lose him, and that she is developing strong feelings for him lately. Glen breaks up with Samantha and begins a romantic relationship with Paige. Strengthening There Relationship Glen begins to feel worried about his and Paige's relationship and begins to feel like there drifting, when Phoebe consults Glen and reasons with him that there fine, he doesn't feel any better, he trys to learn more about witchcraft and about whitelighters and understand what Paige is going through. When Glen gets overly obsessed he gets trapped by an angry demon and holding Glen hostage, trying to get back at the Charmed Ones. Paige confronts the demons and kills them all except the demon that trapped Glen, he nearly dies until Paige saves him, she gains the love and courage to heal Glen. The demon is outraged at this happening, thinking that she wouldn't be able to heal him. With this Piper blows him up and the demon is vanquished. Engaged Because of Paige being able to heal Glen and Glen realizing they truly love each other, he proposes to Paige and she says yes. Marriage Paige and Glen have there wedding on the day of Piper and Leos first child birth, ironically this is also the day Phoebe becomes pregnant. On the day of the rehearsel they are followed by Prue, Glen's mother and a demon in the disguise as Paige's best friend, Michelle. When the demon makes Glen's mother get over emotional she becomes paranoid about the wedding and crys over her sons marriage she halts the rehearsel and grabs a knife out of her purse (that was conjured by "Michelle") and threatens to kill Paige and the priest, gladly Prue realizes that "Michelle" has been giggling at this entire happening and questions her, "Michelle" then shapeshifts when Prue and her go to the back room to question her. She reveals her self as Kelva the demoness of the Underworld guards, she attacks Prue and is forced to stab her (even though ordered not to) she comes in time to watch as Glen's mother stabs the priest, Paige sees the demoness and senses whats wrong she orbs a candle at her and Kelva catches on fire slightly but waves the flames into a ball on her palm and throws it at Paige, she ducks and orbs Glen and his mother to the back room where they find Prue bleeding and unconcious they call Leo and he heals Prue and revereses the effects of the spell off of Glen's mother, including he heals the Priest. At the end Prue and Paige vanquish Kelva and finish the rehearsel. Children Glen and Paige have four wonderful children together(one that was from there high school years):A daughter that was adopted after her birth, Paige was too young to care for a child, she was adopted and given the name Isabelle (last name beingPrinston). And there three children after they got married named: Helena, Margrette, and Grace. GlennPaigePast.png|Prom picture of Glen and Paige GlenPaige4.png|Past picture of Glen and Paige GlennPaige2.png|Glen and Paige reading the book of shadows Paigethreaten.png|Paige threatens a demon because he is harming Glen Glenstrangle.png|Glen is being strangled by the ring GlennPaige3.png|Paige and Glen sleep together PaigeandGlenWedding.png|The day previous to Paige and Glens wedding PaigewithChild2.png|Paige with two of her three daughters Category:Charmed One Category:Power of Four Category:Fan-Fiction Info Category:Character Category:Witches